An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, may allow for printing on various types of media using technologies such as inkjet, thermal, or laser. With some print technologies, individual pages in a single print job may be printed at varying speeds due to, for example, differences in the required coverage of a page, desired print modes, or other factors. Due to these differences in the print speed of pages in a particular job, print media may be ejected from the printer, e.g., into an output bin, at varying speeds.